Once Upon An OZ
by BrowneyedGranger
Summary: When two girls are...uh, strangely transported into the OZ how in the world are they going to get home? Especially with a new threat about to strike the OZs newly restored order. RandR No flames!


**Hey you guys, I know your patiently waiting for me to update Like Father, Like daughter. But i'm having serious writers block and I decided to write a new story in the mean time. This story is dedicated to my best friend! I have had her waiting for LFLD forever and she really deserves something. Anywho I showed her Tin Man when I bought it on DVD and she absolutely loved it. So I decided to write a story for her! haha but anywho I really hope you like it!! **

**Don't forge: I don't own any Tin Man characters! DANG IT! lol**

**Once Upon An OZ **

**Chapter 1: Rain and Electricity Don't Mix**

" Well, there's less hugging when I do it."

Two teenage girls sat side by side on a green couch, they each watched the characters on a plasma screen in front of them. A girl with light brown hair giggle at the line as she turned her light green eyes toward her friend. A mishchevious glint shinning within them while she spoke.

" Hmmm, I wonder what he means by that?" She giggled to her friend with a wink.

" Of course you thought about that." The teenager next her rolled her dark brown eyes as she laughed.

" Hey, your the one always coming up with the sex jokes! I'm surprised you didn't think of it first Jill!" The other replied throwing a pillow at her unsuspecting friend.

" Rose!" Jill gasped in shock after the pillow made contact with her cheek.

Rose just smiled as she turned her attention back towards the movie playing across the screen. Jill frowned as she reached her hand into the popcorn bowl and grabbed a handful. As she grabbed piece and brought it towards her mouth, she stopped just before it reached her lips; a smirk slowly spreading across her face. She then casually looked back to the screen before hurriedly throwing the popcorn at her friend.

" Hey!" Rose exclaimed as she reached for the popcorn that fell down the front of her shirt.

" Hay is for horses and fatty's in disguise like you!" Jill joked as she poked her friend's slender stomach.

Rose laugh as she stuck her tongue out at her friend turned her attention back towards the movie. She then looked up at the window that sat with the blinds open behind the television. Her green eyes lit up with delight as she tugged on her friend's arm.

" What?" Jill sighed, once again distracted from the movie.

" Look!" Rose smiled as she pointed to window, facing the landscape of a neighborhood darkened by gray clouds.

" Uhm, yes Rose, it's called a window. A lot of houses have them." Jill explained slowly as she gave her friend a pat on the head with a chuckle.

" Not, that." Rose huffed brushing away her friend's hand. " It's raining!"

" I see that and your point is?" Jill questioned raising an eyebrow.

" My point is now we can go outside and have some fun!" Rose exclaimed as she pushed herself off the couch and ran towards the front door.

Jill rolled her eyes once again at her friends antics. She looked at Rose standing at the door in her green flannel pajama pants and matching tank top as she hurriedly unlocked the door. She smiled as she decided that her friend was going to go out weather she wanted to or not as she got up.

" Come on!" Rose called running out the front door.

" Hold on, let me pause the movie!" Jill yelled as she went up to the screen which showed a girl with dark hair magically twirling a doll in the palm of her hand.

After pausing the movie Jill quickly raced out her front door as she joined her friend out in the rain. Rose already stomping around in the puddles not caring that she was getting soaked.

" So you don't care that our clothes are going to get wet and we have a chance of pneumonia?" Jill voiced her concerns as she looked at her own apparel. Which consisted of black pajama pants with Johnny Depp's face printed across them and a black shirt.

" Nope!" Rose answered simply kicking water from a puddle towards her.

Jill squealed as the water splashed on to her face as she looked at her friend with a growing smirk. Rose merely laughing at the sight of her increasingly wet friend.

" This means war." Jill smiled as she brushed her wet, black bangs from her eyes.

At least half an hour went by until the rain decreased to a light drizzle as the girls piled through the door, panting from the water battle they had just finished.

" Okay, I surrender." Jill panted as she plopped down on the couch with a squish, Rose laughing at her mistake,

" Oops." Jill stated as she got off the couch only to see a dark outline of her bottom.

" Why don't you start the movie and I'll get us some dry clothes." Jill said, motioning towards the television.

" Sure." Rose answered as she watched her friend exit the living room.

Rose then turned towards the DVD player as she looked for the right button. She finally spotted it as she pressed it and walked towards the couch. Although when no sound followed, she turned back around to see the woman on screen still frozen in the same pose. Her green eyes narrowed as she went back up to the device and started pushing the button multiple times.

" JILL!" She called, getting frustrated.

" What?" Her friend question coming in with clothes in each of her hands.

" I think your DVD player is broken." She huffed with a frown.

" How did that happen?" Jill questioned holding out her friend's dry clothes.

" How should I know?" Rose replied with a shrug.

" You probably just been pushing the wrong button." Jill laughed walking towards the electronic.

" I think I know how to press play." Rose answered putting her clothes under her arm.

" Well let's find out." Jill stated pressing the play button, only to see that it did absolutely nothing.

" See." Rose said from behind her, a smirk planted on her lips.

" Maybe the buttons broken or something." Jill answered pushing the button over and over again, not seeing Rose squating down towards the outlet.

" Maybe we should try to unplug it and then plug it back in." Rose said reaching for cord.

" I don't know." Jill frowned pressing the button even faster.

" Let's try." Rose answered.

Before Jill had a chance to reply, Rose pulled the plug out as sparks flew from the socket. A sharp eletrical current struck Rose's hand and traveled throughout her body. At the same time the current traveled throughout the dvd player as it passed through Jill starting in her fingertip. The girls quickly let go as their vision grew dark, the last thing they registered was the sound of their bodies hitting the floor.

The sound of birds chirpping and a bright light shining in her eyelids slowly awoke Rose. Once she regained conciousness her eyes hurriedly flickered open as her green eyes took in the bright blue sky, with the two suns shinning in the sky.

' Wait...two suns?' Rose thought in confusion.

" JILL!" She called as she hurriedly sat up, all of the sudden her surroundings started to blur around her as she put a hand to her forehead.

Rose waited until she could see clearly as she looked at the woods surrounding her. She slowly moved her stiff body as she slowly pushed herself off the ground. A thump sounded beside her as she jumped away, only to see the pile of clothes that she was holding under her arm before she was basically electrified. She picked up the clothes as still felt her's were a little damp. Rose quickly looked around for her friend as she spotted her laying next to a log a few feet away from her. Rose noted her unmoving position as her brow creased with worry.

" JILL!!" Rose called running to her friend.

" Jill wake up!" Rose yelled as she skidded to a stop next to her friend and proceeded to shake her.

" No...w-watch out...zombie...baby...trying to kill...Mick..." Jill mumbled her mouth tugging into a frown.

" Jill wake up!" Giving her friend a good slap.

" ZOMBIE BABY!" Jill cried sitting up.

" Wh-what's going on?" Jill questioned registering her surroundings before she touched her cheek. " Did you just slap me?"

" How else was I going to get you out of that crazy dream?" Rose replied casually.

" Well I wasn't expecting a good morning star-shine but-" Jill started.

" Look we have bigger problems." Rose cut in motioning towards the forest surrounding them.

" What's going on?" Jill questioned, shifting the clothes that she had tucked beneath her arm.

" I don't know, last I remember is trying to fix the dvd player, getting shocked and then waking up here." Rose explained helping Jill off the floor.

" Where is exactly is here?" Jill questioned looking around the tall oak trees. " Where are we?"

Suddenly all of this started to look very familiar to Rose as she looked up at the sky. Watching the clouds pass by the two suns moving parallel of each other.

" I think I know where we are." Rose whispered still looking up at the sky.

" Where's that?" Jill questioned looking up at the sky, as her mouth dropped open in shock.

Suddenly the sound of a gun being cocked behind them was heard. The two girls froze as they quickly looked towards each other in fear.

" Welcome to the OZ." A rough voice stated.

**TBC...**

**WOOO DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! hehe I know its short but the chapters will get longer with reviews and I know that people want to see more! hehe anywho I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of hopefully many of my new story! Don't forget to review!! **

**Love- Browneyedgranger**


End file.
